


逐步侵占 / By Degrees

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Translation, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你<strong>药翻了</strong>我老板？”Jason此刻挣扎极了，他既想报警，又想和Grayson击掌欢呼，或者他还是干脆把自己炒鱿鱼算了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	逐步侵占 / By Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [By Degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392166) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info).

 

~*~

 

“老天，你这只笨猫，我告诉过你多少次不要和陌生人说话？”Jason一把将喵离子从罗宾——好吧现在是红罗宾——手里抓回来。“ **还有你** 。你这是非法闯入，你这个混蛋。还是说你认为锁上的门、暂停服务的招牌都不适用于你？”

红罗宾歪过脑袋——“你好？那是你的猫吗？”

“是的，他是我的猫。”Jason把喵离子抱在胸口。那只蠢猫大概是想故意找茬，选择这时候把爪子伸出来抓住Jason的胳膊， **大声喵喵** 。以后就算这个小混蛋在他早晨出门的时候怎么摆出伤心欲绝脸，他都不会再把喵离子带来上班了，今天是最后一次了。“他是个混蛋。”

红罗宾的嘴角往上一翘——“宠物都随主人。”

“你先是闯进来，现在又开始侮辱我？我本来还以为你算是那群当中 **讨人喜欢的** 那一个。”

“你说的那是夜翼。”红罗宾耸耸肩，唇线扯开一抹微笑。“我是有张好嘴的那一个。”

的确漂亮。

“让我猜猜——好到了人们不由自主地想用拳头与之亲密接触？”Jason扬起一边眉毛说。

“简直停不下来。”红罗宾一本正经地说。

“那么是什么风把你和你的嘴巴吹到我这里来的？”

红罗宾走到一边，露出身后的检查台，上面坐着一只法国斗牛犬。“我估计我的一个目标人物还算有脑子，知道要把身上的追踪器处理掉。”

“你对腿腿做了什么？”Jason生气地说。他把红罗宾推开，走过去仔细查看小狗的状况——

“原来她叫 **这个** 。”红罗宾若有所思地说，绕过检查台。“我把追踪器从她身上取了下来。”

“哼。她叫腿腿，是‘小假腿’的简称。”Jason回答，扫了一眼红罗宾递给他看的追踪器。红罗宾难以置信地喷笑了。

“你——你真是太糟糕了，你自己知道么？”

“她只有三条腿，我怎么可能放过这样的机会？而且她也根本不在意。是不是啊，腿腿？”

腿腿抬头对他露出狗狗的微笑，用鼻子顶他的手，然后转身对红罗宾响亮地叫了一声。红罗宾微笑起来。

“她的真名叫冠军。”Jason看着红罗宾对腿腿上下地抚摸。很不寻常，因为腿腿在陌生人面前一直有点儿害羞。“但在我看来我们都更喜欢腿腿这个名字。”

“我可不那么确定，也许冠军回应的根本不是名字，而是叫她的那个人。”红罗宾回答说。腿腿站起来，对他亲昵地叫，尾巴甩得欢快，还想舔他的脸。“看到了？冠冠一点儿也不介意别人叫她的 **真名** 。”

“随便你怎么说——反正腿腿绝对更可爱。”

 

~*~

 

Jason还在琢磨私人助理这活儿到底是怎么回事，不过他相信自己肯定不应该把随便什么陌生人都放进去见他老板。

“不，说真的，我真的是Tim的朋友。他最好的朋友。我保证没骗你。”Jason可不太相信他的保证。因为，Drake最好的朋友怎么可能会穿着一身格子衬衫、牛仔裤，露出来的皮肤还被阳光晒成农场男孩健康的小麦色？而且这位最好的朋友怎么不是一口哥谭口音，反而有点中西部广阔天地的味道？Jason觉得——实际上，他看起来 **有点像** 什么人。呃，Jason搜索枯肠又眯眼打量许久，有点像什么名人？

Jason挑起一边眉毛：“抱歉。但我不能放任何人进去。”

那家伙翻了个白眼只能叹气。Jason发誓那个什么人的名字就在他嗓子眼里还差一点儿——

“Conner！”Drake的声音从他身后传来，同时还有一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。“没关系，Jason。Conner是我朋友。你可以让他进来。”

Conner用眼神对他表示 **看我说什么来着** ，而Jason——

“我的疏忽。对不起，没想到我拒之门外的是Luthor家的孩子。”

Conner和Drake都愣住了，齐刷刷地看着他。Jason无辜地眨眨眼。

“怎么了？他们长得一样啊，他们 **行动也一样** 啊。 **我弄错了吗** ？”因为那个白眼百分之百是Luthor家出品，而且Drake和Luthor家的孩子交情匪浅也完全能说得通。尽管这个Luthor家的似乎是秘密私生子之类的。Jason很好奇谁是孩子妈妈，她是不是也很有名，因为Conner那张脸还有些其他特征看着也很眼熟——

Conner对Drake说：“你不能留着他。”

Drake的目光还没从Jason身上移开，他笑着说：“走着瞧。”

 

~*~

 

“我们不能再像这样见面了。”Jason说。红罗宾只是哼了一声。“不，我是认真的。你会搞坏我的名声的。”

Jason有种感觉，红罗宾躲在面具后面白了他一眼，或者摆出一张臭脸。

“你是怎么找到我住的地方的？”

“你的档案记录又不是什么 **国家机密** 。”红罗宾回答。“而且，我的搭档是 **蝙蝠侠** 。”

“这种诡异程度达到了一个全新的级别，我甚至都不知道我的人生还能够堕落到如此的境地。”Jason说的是实话。真的，他曾经差点儿就被招去拍小黄片，他还曾经发现之前住的地方的房东太太会悄悄偷走他的袜子卖给多名女性（及男性）租客，但这个还要更糟糕，糟糕一千倍。

“我来实际上是给你提供一份工作。”

“我穿紧身衣不好看。”

红罗宾停了下来，上下打量了他一番，耸耸肩。“如果你非要这么说，不过我所说的并不是那种工作。”

那个义警递过来一张名片，Jason接过来——“Wayne集团？”

“我的一个朋友刚好有个职位空缺。”朋友。Jason在内心里翻了个白眼。所有人都知道Wayne家和哥谭的义警勾搭不清。“而我认为你非常适合那份工作。”

“是嘛，一个二十五岁还在大学里挣扎，背着一屁股助学贷款，养着一只独眼龙猫的英语文学专业大学生简直是W.E.梦寐以求的人才。”Jason表示不信。红罗宾选择微笑。“在你眼里我到底是有多卢瑟？我才不会为了一份工作把自己的灵魂出卖给魔鬼。”

“如果你应聘成功，他会帮你付清助学贷款，并且供你读完博士学位。”

Jason眨眨眼。红罗宾歪过脑袋。

“好吧，我绝对心甘情愿出卖自己的灵魂。我愿意出卖自己的余生做一个受苦受累的奴隶。”

“不过你先得通过面试，别忘了。”红罗宾说。Jason甩手没当回事——

“Wayne家都是笑容满满、脑袋空空的笨蛋，而且我很有人格魅力好吗，混蛋。别说得一副需要过五关斩六将的样子。”

红罗宾笑出声，白牙在Jason面前一闪，然后就从窗户溜走了。喵离子不乐意地对着他的背影哈气。Jason咚地合上窗户。他开始考虑干洗店会不会愿意把那几件从来无人认领的西装借给他。

 

~*~

 

“有人领养了腿腿？”Jason张口结舌地看着腿腿留下的空笼子。“真的假的？”

因为——不是说腿腿不好，如果不是喵离子那个 **大醋坛子** 的话，Jason肯定几年前就自己领养了她。但是 **从来** 没有人愿意领养他们这儿救助的稍微有点不正常的动物。他们看到腿腿，都只会看到她的三条腿，却看不到她迷人的笑容，她超凡脱俗的 **可爱** 。然后转身选择了卷毛小狗之类的动物。

接待员噗地对他吹了一个亮蓝色的泡泡糖。“没错。是个帅哥。不过有点儿呆。他昨天过来，偏偏挑中了她。我有种感觉，可能他早就知道她在我们这里。也许他认识她之前的主人？”

腿腿来自一个非法的狗舍。Jason感觉自己的心跳骤然加速了—— **他要是虐待她该怎么办** ？

接待员继续往下说，仿佛没发现Jason在里面默默地陷入了恐慌——“我试过把他往别的动物那里领，你猜怎么着？我不是觉得冠军不是好狗狗。但是——你应该知道吧，不是每个人都清楚自己签字领养的是怎样的未来。可他只是对我一笑，操，Jayce，我得说那个微笑差点儿让我想把裤子都脱了。我完全被他迷得晕头转向，等我反应过来，他已经抱着冠军往外走，柜台上留下了大概五千块现金，还有一张纸条，说我们可以向Wayne基金会申请资金。”

“ **我了个去。** ”

“对吧？”

 

~*~

 

“那么……我来到底是要干啥。说详细点。”

“好吧，首先我们要给你换掉全套行头。”Drake说。“我绝对不是不喜欢皮夹克加牛仔裤加匡威的组合。你看，如果B愿意高抬贵手，那我肯定穿睡衣来上班。但很显然睡衣对新闻报道来说是减分项。而且我们身上的衣服如果低于某个价位，那效果比睡衣还糟糕。”Drake皱着鼻子说。有点儿可爱，Jason觉得有点儿像小獾，或者小狗。“所以，新衣服。”

“我买不起全套新行头。”Jason觉得需要提醒自己老板一声。很大声地提醒。Drake挑起眉毛，拉下太阳镜从镜片上方看着他。

“我刚才说的是 **我们** 要给你买新衣服。不是 **你** 。花销都算在公司账上。”Drake摆了摆手。“别冒傻气，Todd。”

“只有拿着逮捕令来抓我的人才会叫我Todd。”Jason说。Drake不知道在给谁发短信，他听到Jason的话手指完全没打顿，有意思。大部分人听到逮捕这样的话题，至少会眨眨眼。Drake只是耸耸肩。

“我可以叫你Jason，但你得叫我Tim。”Drake又对他灿烂一笑——“我实际上不怎么喜欢繁文缛节。”

“我现在发现了。”Jason把手插在口袋里。这时有人从里面的房间冲出来，怀里满满地抱着各种布料、花边和纸。“你老实告诉我，我是不是要死了？”

Tim翘起嘴唇，摘下太阳镜。“就算你要死了，你至少也穿得体体面面风光下葬。”

 

~*~

 

Grayson靠在他的办公桌上盯着他看。有点儿吓人。Jason不记得在过去的五分钟内Grayson到底有没有 **眨眼** 。他就那么一直盯着Jason的脸，不管他是在回复电子邮件，还是在安排Tim的日程表。

“……你确定不需要我帮你做点什么？”被人一眨不眨盯着的第五分钟艰难蠕动到了第六分钟后，Jason忍不住问。Grayson慢慢咧开嘴，勾起微笑。

“你知道吗，Tim只有过你这么一个私人助理？他之前甚至根本就不想要助理。然后你突然就走进办公室，来面试一个之前根本不存在的职位，三十分钟过后你就签合同了。是不是有点儿意思？”

Jason觉得更有意思的是Grayson根本不眨眼他的眼睛怎么还没流泪到脱水，以及在过去的 **二十分钟** 里他是怎么做到字面意义上的一动不动。他肯定是创造了一项记录。尤其是到现在Tim竟然还没走出来让Grayson自行消失。Tim不是很喜欢别人在他办公室外 **徘徊不去** 。 **特别** 是他的家人们。这个问题是你给Jason一柄十英尺长的 **战斧** ，他都不肯用尖端去戳一戳的话题。他的薪资水平完全不能够让他去过问那种事。

Jason转过去伸长脖子，后面有几扇装饰用的玻璃窗，他能看见Tim办公室里面的情况。Tim大头栽倒在办公桌上——“你是不是故意等到他晕过去了才来围堵我？”

Grayson白了他一眼。“当然不是。我要是非得等到他自己晕菜，那我得等到 **世界末日** ，Jason。我给他下药了。”Grayson兴高采烈地说。“顺便跟你说一句，这一手方便极了。如果他不肯睡觉，那么你就往他喝的东西里面加点儿料。他根本不可能及时发觉。尤其是你在他工作的时候递给他。等会儿我告诉你我们都偷偷把药片藏在哪里，要是你想知道的话。”

“你 **药翻了** 我老板？”Jason此刻挣扎极了，他既想报警，又想和Grayson击掌欢呼，或者他还是干脆把自己炒鱿鱼算了。Grayson耸耸肩——

“这是迟早的事情，肯定会有人下手的。而且我得说实际上不是我干的，是我们家的管家，Alfred。我只是把那个保温瓶递给Tim而已。”

Jason感觉自己突然陷入了[“妙探寻凶”游戏 (Clue) ](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=1zk7aTQYtL3VfGxkbaFVYsv2RfmXyx6cJjBFgBqmqtuCSFeSZR45IFKSuUPB1AZtbVSQ8TuMokdcybgomHQFUa)之中。凶手是管家。 **老天啊** 。

Dick微笑起来，拍了拍Jason的肩膀。“接下来我要带他回家，让他好好睡一觉。和你聊得很愉快，Jason。好好工作，你做得棒极了！以后一定要来大宅找我们玩啊。Alfred一直想见见你，念叨了好久了。”

Jason才来工作两个月。

“他要杀了我吗？”Grayson把Tim扛出来，Jason问他。“我是不是应该留份遗嘱？我还有只猫，我不能死。如果我的猫不是最终了结我的人，他肯定会气疯了的——你不能让他长久的努力功亏一篑。他一直在我睡梦里蒙住我的口鼻，想藉此渐进式地给我造成脑损伤，已经持续四年了！”

 

~*~

 

“我了个——你的 **脸** 怎么了？”Tim走进来，Jason惊得手里的文件哗啦落地。他的嘴唇破了很大一个口子，脸上一道青紫沿着脸颊蔓延，甚至还戴着一只 **眼罩** 。

“没什么。”Tim回答说，立刻就忍不住皱眉，抬手捂住嘴。

“你知道谁才会顶着你那样一张脸还说 **没什么** 吗，Tim？受到 **虐待** 的人，他们会。要不要我帮你拨打帮助热线电话？”Jason有点不知该如何是好，他是应该把Tim的脸抓过来自己仔细检查一番，还是找最近的一堵墙反复撞一撞。“你是Tim **Wayne** 好吗，你——按理说你不应该被人揍成猪头！”

Tim试图摆出他常用的那张贱人嘴脸，但不得不中途停下来，因为他脸上那个蔚为壮观的伤痕限制了他的表情。Jason突然感觉未来几天大概会出乎自己意料地想念Tim那张标志性的烦人表情。

Jason从办公室的迷你冰箱里翻出冰块，抽出随定制西装配置的手帕（Jason再也、 **再也** 不会嘲笑这蠢东西了），把冰块包好，敷在Tim的脸上。Tim那只没有受伤的眼睛扑扇着睫毛闭上了，他叹息着朝Jason的手靠过去。

“你最好了。”Tim贴在Jason的手心里呻吟道。Jason叹了口气，伸手弹了弹Tim的耳朵。他的小心脏才没有因此 **躁动不安** ， **谢谢你** 了啊。

“你应该给我加薪。”

Tim抬手按住Jason的手，把简易冰袋紧紧地按在自己脸上。Tim哼了一声作为回答。Jason斜倚在办公桌上，又叹了口气。

“你九点钟的预约对象肯定会发飙的。”

“我九点钟那位可以安排到其他时间。”Tim回答。“或者你可以搞定他。你那么聪明。你是语言大师，又很有人格魅力。反正你自己是这么说的。”

“是时候证明我把宝押在自己这张嘴上不是吹牛皮是吧，老板？”

“是时候证明 **我的** 钱押在 **你的** 那张嘴上没有押错。”

 

~*~

 

Jason回到家的时候，喵离子正在轻描淡写地挠他的窗帘——他至今没有把魔爪伸向Jason的新西装们，简直是个奇迹。那个混蛋竟然还有胆子对他哈气，然后跑过来厚颜无耻地讨好他，开始磨蹭他的小腿。Jason确定喵离子最近的计划是绊倒他，让他摔死。

Jason不知道这是不是自己的体质问题，自己是不是天然地吸引有点谋杀倾向、有点精神不正常的东西。比如喵。比如他老板。

还有红罗宾。很显然。因为这段时间来红罗宾时常会路过他的房子，来看看他的情况，询问他新工作怎么样，或者问候动物救助中心的许多动物们。不过他从来没有问候过腿腿。

Jason叹了口气，用脚把喵推到一边。他最好还是一个人换衣服，免得还要担心喵潜伏在角落里，等着扯断他的腿筋或者其他重要部位。

“我的人生竟然变成现在这样。”Jason盯着挂在衣柜里的八套西装说。他听见喵离子在门外喵喵大叫，企图把门板挠穿。脑袋里想着的是明天他要安排的会议，要回复的电话。“我竟然与企业 **机器** 同流合污了。”

喵终于不再挠门，另一侧传来踹门的声音。

 

~*~

 

Tim两天没有来上班，也就是说Jason本周过得相当尴尬。因为他星期一还在正常工作，星期二打卡上班时被告知Tim今天不会来公司所以他也可以回家了（为什么Tim不能给他打电话， **亲自** 告诉他，哼？）星期三一早他收到一封电子邮件，告诉他从今天开始带薪休假，等待进一步通知。

然后星期四， **今天** ，他收到Dick Grayson发来的短信，说很快会有辆车去接他，所以他最好把自己收拾整齐。

Jason瞪大眼睛看着喵离子，小混蛋愤慨地对他一甩尾巴，然后躲进床底下，还顺爪把Jason的毯子扯下来拖了进去。

“你老板的大哥要绑架你去某个不明地点的时候，你应该穿什么？”

他还琢磨着要不要带上电击枪。反正是Tim送给他的，所以应该没有关系，对吧？

三十分钟后，Cassandra（很显然，Tim的姐姐）开车载他前往Wayne大宅，Jason觉得就此他的人生正式脱离了他自己的掌控。这万恶的社会。

他过去明明是个叛逆青年，现在再看看他，坐着的这辆车可能比他整个大学生涯所需的学费还要贵，旁边坐着的女子足够挤掉任何超模的位置（但首先记者们的镜头要能捕捉得到她的身影），一路被带往Wayne大宅。

“我会有麻烦吗？”Jason问。Cassandra——“Cass。叫我Cass。只有我不喜欢的人才会叫我Cassandra。还有Alfred。”——只是哼了一声，然后从眼角扫了他一眼，有些笑意。

“你是个好人。”她说着拍了拍他的膝盖。“我喜欢你。你很好。我批准了。”

“没问题？”Jason说。接下来的车程中，她再也没说一句话，也没有任何表示，只是安静地开车。哦，她还打开了车载音响，设备连接着她的手机，开始高唱皇后乐队的经典好歌。因为Jason就是Jason，他开始跟着唱，Cass也开始跟着他一起唱。这简直太没问题了。要是他被炒鱿鱼了，不再做Tim的私人助理，他估计Cass也许会替他在下一家公司美言几句。

显然Cass不打算和他一起进去，因为她把车停在大宅门口，让他自己下车，祝他好运，然后就沿着车道又开走了。

Jason还没来得及怀疑一下人生，大门就打开来，Dick一脸雀跃地蹦出来——“你做到了！”

“我做到了？”

“你做到了。”Dick咧嘴笑道。“Alfred早就想见见你，现在这个时机最好不过了。”

“事后我能平安走出这扇大门吗，还是说我干脆就不存在于这个世界上了？”Jason看着门厅，单是室内的奢华程度就让他感觉非常不舒服——

“这个问题还有待决定。”一个老人的声音传来，Dick几乎和Jason一样被吓了一跳，这才让Jason感觉稍微好了一些。“Jason少爷，我时常听到少爷提起您。需要我帮您挂起外套吗？”

“呃——”Jason扭头想向Dick寻求帮助，接着就默默地在心里大骂了那个混蛋一番，因为他竟然 **不见了** 。“没事——”

管家淡定地挑起一边眉毛，Jason马上乖乖地开始脱外套。

“我并不想显得太无礼。”Jason跟着管家往大宅深处走去，他估计这位就是传说中的Alfred。“但我不是太明白为什么自己会来这里。”

“Timothy少爷生病了？”

“病了？他 **病得快死了吗** ？”

“没有。”Jason强烈怀疑Alfred在笑他，尽管老人的面部表情几乎纹丝不动。Jason觉得Alfred曾经大概是个职业赌徒，知道怎么摆出一张扑克脸。“然而他非常在意自己未能完成的工作。尽管他已经得到了多方保证工作无碍。我相信，既然您能与他比肩共事，也许他会更愿意听取您的劝告。”

如果Tim甚至不听Alfred的话——Jason才和这个人相处了不到十分钟，但他很难想象 **任何人** 违背这位老人的意愿——那么Jason根本无法理解Tim怎么有可能会 **听他的话** 。

Alfred在一扇房门外停下脚步，Jason估计这里就是Tim的卧室了。老人利落地躬身致意，然后走开了。

Jason目送他的背影渐行渐远，然后回头看了看面前的房门，终于推门走了进去。

书桌边摆着一台加湿器，床脚放着一盒纸巾。床上还有个大概是人形的毯子包，发出响得吓人的喘鸣声，就仿佛人之将死——Jason几乎立刻就退出去追上Alfred，问他是不是 **确定** Tim没有病得快死了，因为他之前见过Tim睡觉。他知道Tim不怎么打呼噜，他更多的时候是流口水。而且Tim一直有点儿不太待见傻瓜们，特别是那些只会用嘴不会用鼻子呼吸的家伙。

然后Jason还看到一只 **小狗** 。一直特别眼熟的三条腿的法国斗牛犬，就趴在纸巾盒旁边。

“ **腿腿** ？”

腿腿的一条后腿抽搐了一下，然后她睁开眼，对他露出狗狗的微笑，尾巴也跟着摇摆起来。

Jason走到床尾，抱起腿腿，然后挪到床头，偷看Tim的脸可能在的位置。

Tim面色苍白。尽管睡着了，但依然眉头微蹙，眉心刻着一道轻微的痕迹。腿腿从Jason怀里钻出去，扑通摔趴在Tim的枕头上，落在他脸旁边。她把脑袋搭在Tim的头上，Tim低声念叨了几个字，Jason听不清楚。然后他就蜷起来，缩到堆成小山一样的毯子更深处去了。

Jason就像个白痴似的站在他床头，因为Tim **领养了腿腿** 。那个领养了腿腿的家伙之所以会领养他，是因为他知道她就在那家动物救助中心，并且是个有点呆的帅哥，结果那家伙就是Tim。 **Jason** **真是想不明白自己怎么没早点儿看出来** 。

 

~*~

 

“我不知道自己是否能够胜任这份工作。”Jason在给Tim工作一个星期后说。Tim耸耸肩——

“这么说也许能让你更安心一些，你甚至可能完全胜任 **我的** 这份工作。”

“啥？”

“你看，你有工作经验——”

“在 **动物救助中心** 。”

“你高中毕业了——”

“难道你没有？”

“ **而且** 你还有硕士学位。”

“等等——往回倒个带，我依然不明白你没有高中毕业这件事。”Tim低头继续用绿色荧光笔批阅手里的报告。“你要不要解释一下？”

“表。”Tim回答，他潇洒地一甩手，把报告递给Jason。“不过说真的，你绝对能做得比我好。此外你还是个混蛋，这绝对是加分项。”

Jason正想问Tim怎么知道他很混蛋，因为到目前为止他还没有找到机会把Tim惹毛（这才刚过一个星期好吗），但Tim已经站起身往外走，要去赴他一点钟的预约了。

 

~*~

 

“我不敢相信你领养了腿腿。”Jason扶着Tim坐起身，在他背心画圈帮他顺过气来。Tim刚刚大概咳出了半个肺——

“我还不敢相信你叫冠冠‘小假腿’这样的名字呢。”Tim擦擦嘴回道。

“这机会千载难逢！而且腿腿根本不介意！”Jason反驳说。他帮着Tim把头发从额头前撩开，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶里，然后把汤碗送到他手上，接着——“慢着。你怎么知道我叫她小假腿？”

Tim眨眨眼，他此刻简直可以直接去参演《行尸走肉》特别篇，但他眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来可爱得不可理喻。Tim微微一笑。

Jason瞪着他，抬手遮住了他上半张脸。

“哦， **操** 。”

“虽然我欣然从命，但此刻病得有点力不从心。”Tim—— **他妈的红罗宾** ——说，因为Jason依然遮着他的半张脸。“你是否介意等上一周左右？”

“你这个小混蛋。我简直—— **你** 。”Jason非常想掐死 **红罗宾** ，但他克制住了自己——“你。等着瞧吧。你 **三十岁之前** 都别想好过了。”

“我听不懂你 **什么意思** ？”

“我的意思是，我会在接下来的三十年里让你每一天都仿佛身处地狱，我能做到，因为我是你的私人助理。你这个鬼鬼祟祟的 **大头萝卜** ，你知道我住在哪儿！你甚至 **流着血** 跑来过我家。”

“只有那么一次，我也没流 **很多** 。”Tim小口小口地喝汤。“况且你也从来没让我不要再去了。”

“我之前以为我不能拒绝！你不可能随随便便 **让红罗宾别再跑到你家来了** ！”Jason挥舞双手喊道。腿腿汪汪叫着在毯子上跑圈，然后扑通趴倒在Tim的小腿上，脑袋搁在他的膝盖上。Tim腾出手去挠了挠腿腿的耳朵。

“好吧，那你现在可以呀？”Tim歪过脑袋，Jason盯着他——

“我签订契约出卖自己的灵魂来支付助学贷款的时候，你神游到哪里去了？”

“我不会 **强迫** 你留下来。你看，你想辞职的话，随时都可以。”Tim皱起眉头，Jason赏给他一个白眼，因为——

“不行，我做不到，你这个混蛋。我不能辞职，因为我每天做的事情不过是查看你的邮件、接听你的电话、给你提供咖啡，你为此付给我一大笔钱！现在我能给喵离子买高级猫粮，给他买零食，还有各种各样的玩具！他的生活奢侈得像个猫咪王子，全都是因为你。我现在肯定不能辞职了！他会趁我 **睡着** 的时候杀了我。”

Tim的嘴角往上翘起。“我还以为他早就开始这么做了呢。”

“他会加快速度！”Jason扯了扯Tim的头发叫道。“你这个傻瓜——我不能辞职。你看，我现在生活适意、职场得意。你把我驯化了。整个驯化过程缓慢地渐进向前，而你不可能点击小箭头 **撤销** 。”

Tim微笑起来，看起来有点呆。

“如果你不是病成这样，我会亲上去，很可能因为不正当办公室关系被炒鱿鱼。”Jason暴躁地说。Tim只是加深了嘴角的弧度。“别再像那样对我笑了，你这个疯子。”

“你亲我的话，我是不会炒你鱿鱼的。”Tim打着哈欠说。“动手的会是Bruce。”

“当然了。”

“当然啊。”Tim又打了个哈欠，放手让Jason把他端着的汤碗拿走。他躺下来，又蜷成一团，脸埋在枕头里。“我就知道值得留着你。”

“是啊，你真是火眼金睛，慧眼识人。”Jason表示不屑。腿腿扭啊扭地爬到Tim背上趴好。“我简直不敢相信你就任由我说你头脑空空。”

“那 **我** 还简直不敢相信你以为自己很有人格魅力呢。”

 

~*~

 

“你不能留下他，他看起来不像你的私人助理，更像是你的保镖。”第一个人说。滚你的，滚远点。不算 **所有其他的** ，Jason有个硕士学位好吗。他才不是脑袋里都是肌肉。他是个头高了一些，胸肌宽厚了一些，脸自带嘲讽、自找麻烦了一些，但那又不是 **他的错** 。

“我喜欢他。”Drake说。好消息，他想。因为毕竟是Drake雇佣他。操，Jason不知道自己的人生这是怎么了，因为在他的计划里他的职业生涯根本不通往这里。Jason甚至都没有准备好求职简历。

他手头只有一张红罗宾给他的名片，推荐他应聘Tim Drake的私人助理。

Drake对他露出招牌微笑，Jason立刻愿意收回自己说过的一切坏话，对哥谭名流、对他们含着银汤匙出生养成的高高在上的态度，特别是对Tim Drake-Wayne贵族美少年形象的坏话，因为 **我勒个去** 他绝对实至名归。

Jason **才不会** 激动得晕过去呢。他的小心脏此刻也 **绝对没有** 砰砰砰地乱撞。

“欢迎加入Wayne集团，Todd先生。”Drake伸出手对他说。“我很期待与您共事。”

Jason的人生不会好了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Jason的猫叫Cation，本篇译作喵离子。直译为阳离子，但Jason是个糟糕的主人，Cation发音规律为cat-eye-on，所以你们看他其实是故意的。我怎么能违背他的意愿呢？  
> 2\. Jason叫狗狗Peggy，是Pegleg的昵称，本篇译作腿腿。因为Pegleg实际上是假腿的意思。正如我上面提到过的：Jason是个糟糕的主人。


End file.
